


the bronx was a place in the sky (and the world was just a subway map)

by elizaham8957



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, This is Just Really Fluffy Okay, aka supernatural disasters are not ruining their lives at every turn, but also canon compliant, i'd say I'm sorry but if you know me at all by now you know I'm not sorry in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: Of all the things they had faced, all the supernatural creatures they had battled and hunters they had fought off, Lydia did not think that Stiles’s downfall would be a fear ofheights.Stiles turned to face Lydia, squinting at the amused grin on her face. “I think it’s more the possibility of falling to my death than the actual heights that I’m afraid of.”She shrugged. “Still. Probably something you should have mentioned before we came to the top of the Empire State building.”





	the bronx was a place in the sky (and the world was just a subway map)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt from tumblr: "things you said when we were on top of the world" and as you can see, I took it SUPER literally. I also have returned to my regularly scheduled tooth-rotting fluff, so. If you'd like to send in a prompt, I'm stilesssolo on there and I'm still taking them! 
> 
> Title is from In the Heights, because this takes place in New York City, so why not. Enjoy!

Of all the things they had faced, all the supernatural creatures they had battled and hunters they had fought off, Lydia did not think that Stiles’s downfall would be a fear of _heights._

“We’re really high up,” he defended, clutching to the concrete half-wall in front of them with white knuckles.

“There’s a very tall metal fence in front of us,” Lydia reminded him, looping her arms around his bicep and patting his arm comfortingly.

 _“Still,”_ he said, surveying the New York city skyline below them. Lydia almost laughed at the apprehension in her boyfriend’s eyes.

“You have battled more supernatural creatures than I can count, have literally been taken into another dimension by said supernatural creatures, and _heights_ is the thing you’re most afraid of?”

Stiles turned to face Lydia, squinting at the amused grin on her face. “I think it’s more the possibility of falling to my death than the actual heights that I’m afraid of.”

She shrugged. “Still. Probably something you should have mentioned before we came to the top of the Empire State building.”

Stiles shook his head again, looking out to the city below them. Lydia had gotten him Mets tickets for the next day as a birthday present, but for today, they were sightseeing. The April air was cold— spring still hadn’t quite begun in the northeast, but bundled up in her favorite green coat, pressed against Stiles’s side, Lydia wasn’t bothered by the chilly air at all.

With her in Boston and him in DC, they made a point of seeing each other in person at least once a month— they talked almost every day, whether it was on the phone or over Skype-session homework dates— but after having been physically separated by another dimension and kept apart by Ghost Riders, they didn’t like going longer than a couple weeks without _actually_ seeing each other. But with midterms last month, and _graduation_ right around the corner for Lydia, things had been so busy lately, and she hadn’t seen Stiles since he’d come to Boston for President’s Day weekend. They’d spent this trip so far glued to each other— Lydia was impressed they’d actually made it out of their hotel room this morning.

“It is pretty, though, isn’t it?” Stiles mused, eyes roaming over the skyline. “It’s so big. Kind of makes everything else seem insignificant.”

Lydia nodded, sighing in contentment when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer to his side. She loved Stiles— enough to do long-distance and make it through on text conversations and FaceTime calls most days, for however long they needed to, but— nothing really compared to having him _here,_ with her. If she had a choice, she’d spend every single day with this boy who loved her more than anyone else ever had. Someone who she loved so strongly that the depth of her feelings for him still scared her sometimes.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Lydia whispered into his side, almost too quiet for him to hear. He did, though, and he tightened his arm around her in response, kissing the crown of her head.

“Oh god, please tell me all the touristy traps aren’t making you sappy,” he joked, grinning down at her, his eyes shining. “Because if so, I think we’re gonna have to go back to the hotel.”

“I see absolutely no problem with that,” Lydia returned, smiling coyly at him. It really _had_ been a long time since they had seen each other.

“I’m glad you’re here too,” he whispered back, looping his other arm around her. “I know we talk all the time, but god, I just— I always miss you.”

Lydia didn’t say anything back, just nodded into his chest, because she knew he was already aware the same exact thing went for her. He was always good at figuring out what she was trying to say, when she couldn’t get the words to work. Even after two years together, Lydia was still sometimes taken aback by how much Stiles meant to her, and she had never been particularly good at expressing her feelings. Stiles was making her better at it, but still— it was nice to not always have to say things. To just have him intrinsically know what she meant.

“It feels like we’re on top of the world, doesn’t it?” Stiles asked, after a moment of silence. She nodded again, looking out at the view of the city. It was amazing to see it all from so high up— millions of people, walking, talking, driving, living their lives, all so small, completely visible from up above. It made the entire world seem smaller, yet also impossibly big.

They just stood there, arms around each other, drinking in just _being_ together. Lydia loved being held by Stiles. No matter what happened to them— supernatural disasters or normal things, like college— Stiles stayed constant through it all. She could happily spend the rest of her life comfortable in his arms, his heartbeat in her ear. Sometimes she thought about how the old Lydia would feel about that— her sophomore-year self would have been terrified of being so determinedly sure in the depth of her feelings for Stiles. But now… now, the future didn’t scare her, because she knew that Stiles would be there through it all.

“You’re graduating soon,” Stiles finally said, arms loosening around her so he could meet her eyes. Lydia nodded, letting that fact sink in. It seemed strange that in barely two months, she would be done with her undergrad.

“Yeah,” she replied, searching his eyes and finding the question she knew he wanted to ask. “I still haven’t decided on grad schools yet.”

“It seems crazy, that you’re gonna be in _grad_ school,” Stiles said, breaking eye contact and shaking his head slightly. “I mean, logically I know you started at MIT as a junior, but—”

“I’ll have my doctorate before you know it,” she teased, smirking prettily. Stiles shook his head at her, with that look in his eyes he only got when he was completely overcome with how effing _smart_ she was.

“I don’t know,” she continued. “I might take a break before grad school. Wait a year or two. Get some experience in the field.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, eyes wide. She shrugged.

“Yeah. Leaving Beacon Hills, going to MIT— it was all full speed ahead. But now that we’re not battling supernatural _nightmares_ at every turn—” She paused, meeting his eyes. “What’s the rush, right? And I want to get my PhD, obviously, but… I think I’d like to take a break from school right now, and see what I can actually _do_ out there. Help people, make a difference.”

Stiles just smiled at her. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

She smirked back at him, resting her head on his chest again. “Yes, I do.”

“So,” he said, a moment later, resting his chin on her head. “You might not go to grad school right away. Okay.”

She turned in his arms, meeting his eyes. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite describe— soft, hesitant, full of hope.

“What?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Immediately, he went on the defensive, jaw dropping, eyes wide.

“What do you mean, _what?”_ he asked.

“I mean, I can tell you want to ask me something,” she replied, smirking at him.

“I don’t want—” he started, shaking his head ever so slightly, but she cut him off, patting his chest good-naturedly.

“Yes, you do, and no, your face _doesn’t_ just naturally have an interrogatory expression,” she told him, because he had used that before. “So just ask me, Stiles.”

“Okay,” he said, breaking eye contact with her for a moment, before taking a breath and meeting her eyes again. “If… I mean, if you’re going to take a break before grad school, would you maybe… want to come live with me in DC?”

She just blinked at him, taken aback suddenly. Not because she was surprised by his proposition, but because she was just now realizing that in her mind, of _course_ she was living with Stiles. It should have been something she’d considered, something that they’d talked about, but subconsciously, she knew they’d end up there together. Anything that would let her just— _be_ with Stiles, and be around him. That’s what she wanted to do.

“Of course,” she said, registering the apprehension in his eyes at the proposition. Immediately, his expression flooded with relief, his grin widening. “Yes, _definitely.”_

“Okay. Cool,” he said, his smile wide, eyes shining. “Nice.”

“What did you think I was going to say?” Lydia asked, almost laughing at the dorky expression on her boyfriend’s face. Stiles laughed too.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I forget that you actually _like_ me.”

“You’re such an idiot,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Yes, you are.”


End file.
